By his nature
by GenuineSurprise
Summary: AU Businessman Sesshoumaru was never much for compassion. Twelve years after an incident, twenty seven year old Sesshoumaru is now living with a dark secret and hoping the one he betrayed isn't the type to hold a grudge...[SessxKag]
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yes, I have discovered Inuyasha. I have an idea for this story to be quite long. This is only the prologue; I know it seems really short so far. Have fun reading! And please leave a review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing related to Inuyasha.

**Prologue**

He knew he shouldn't have spared the little homeless girl a second glance. Her huddled form on the sidewalk garnered none of his sympathy. Her piteous eyes swimming in clear tears only made him view her as pathetic. As he proceeded down the street, she half crawled over to him and held out her little hand.

"Please, sir. I haven't had anything to eat all day." She whispered, her hand trembling. She only looked to be about five. The man felt an unexpected pity towards this girl.

"Where are your parents?" He asked in an emotionless voice.

She looked up at him, her face stained with dirt and grime. "I don't know." She answered in a small voice.

"Well," He responded, "The streets are no place for a girl your age." Reaching into his bag, the man pulled out a sleep cell phone.

The girl's eyes grew wide. "Sir?" She asked uncertainly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the authorities; it is better for you in an orphanage." The girl could not believe her ears. "An orphanage?" She asked, her eyes filling with terror.

Within moments, social workers approached the girl. She turned around and tried to run as fast as her little legs could carry her. As one woman grabbed the little girl by the hand and started to drag her into the car, the girl glanced back at the man.

"Why did you do this?" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. The car slowly pulled out of reverse and began to drive away. The man mutely stared after the retreating figure. A small ornament on the floor caught his attention. It was a simple charm that girls often wear on their wrists. It was small and held only one word.

"Kagome."


	2. Perfectly Content

Author's Note: Yay! This story is finally starting to come underway. Phew. Don't worry; Sesshy-chan will redeem himself in this story. But is Kag ready to forgive him? . Here's chapter one!

Disclaimer: I definitely own Inuyasha. Wow, me stuck in fantasy land.

He gritted his teeth. The phone rang just as he was concentrating. Who would dare to call him right in the middle of such an important brainstorm? He could hear his secretary picking up the phone its cradle and answer it cheerfully.

"Moshi moshi, this is Sesshoumaru Tareka's office. How may I help you?" Her voice sounded way too happy for Sesshoumaru's liking. The person on the other line had better be pretty damn important…

"Inuyasha!" His secretary giggled. Sesshoumaru could feel a migraine coming on. Anyone who said his half brother's name in such a demented manner would definitely not get a vacation this year.

Cynthia peeked into her boss's office. "Sesshoumaru-sama, it's your brother."

Sesshoumaru accepted the phone she held in her hand and curtly reminded her: "Half brother. Take care to remember that."

Why was that girl still smiling? Sesshoumaru wondered, watching Cynthia good naturedly returning back to her desk.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru growled into the phone receiver.

"No need to get hostile big bro!" His half brother's loud and annoying voice connected itself with Sesshoumaru's eardrum.

"Some of us have jobs, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru retorted, glancing at his watch. Damn, he was going to be here until midnight.

"Feh, you got it easy. College really sucks."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshoumaru sighed. "All right, why did you call?"

"Can't I call just to hear my favorite brother's voice?" Inuyasha joked.

"Somehow this Sesshoumaru truly doubts that.

"Fine, fine. I'm engaged."

"Congratulations, who is this girl that you knocked up?"

"Hey! Why do you always assume the worst of everybody?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples, "Well, how does this concern me?"

"Well, I'm bringing her home to meet the parents this weekend. How about you come too?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Ah, so you don't want to be alone when Father gets wind of this."

He could feel Inuyasha fidgeting uncomfortably.

"That's not the reason; I'm not scared of Dad. What ever happened to family support Sesshy-chan?" Inuyasha insisted stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru sighed once again. "Fine, I'll come. What time?"

As he glanced at his childhood home before him, Sesshoumaru could not remember how his brother had convinced him to come. There was a load of paperwork still left on his desk. Didn't Inuyasha have any common sense?

Oh right. He didn't. Sesshoumaru shook his head in disgust over his younger brother's antics and rang the doorbell.

"Master Sesshoumaru!" The servant bowed in from of him. Sesshoumaru stiffly inclined his head in acknowledgment before entering into the foyer.

"Sesshy!" Came an excited squeal, Sesshoumaru saw his little half sister racing towards him. She traipsed down the hall and attached herself to his leg. Sesshoumaru gently attempted to pry her off of him.

She pouted, "Sesshy, I missed you. You don't come home that often anymore!" Sesshoumaru stared at the little girl, unwilling admitting to himself that this small creature was his one weakness.

Before he could respond to her, he heard a voice coming from behind them. "Rin, get off your brother's leg. I'm sure he doesn't appreciate you latching yourself onto him whenever he comes over."

Rin obediently let go and pulled at Sesshoumaru's hand instead. "But daddy," She implored, "I _never_ get to see Sesshy-chan!"

"Sesshoumaru, is that you?" A woman appeared at the head of the staircase. She gracefully walked down the marble stairs before taking Sesshoumaru into her arms.

"Stepmother." Sesshoumaru bowed his head politely in greeting.

"Do you have any idea what your brother has been up to?" His father questioned him. "He said he had something very important to say. I hope he doesn't wish to drop out of college and back pack across Europe for year." His father finished, sounding rather irritated.

Sesshoumaru stifled his chortle. That had been his brother's last "important" announcement. The reactions of his parents had been rather, well, interesting.

As if right on cue, the front door opened. Inuyasha walked in, an arm nonchalantly around a girl that looked about twenty.

His brother looked the same: scruffy and annoying. Sesshoumaru glanced over the girl. She had shoulder length dark hair with a set of beautiful large eyes. Where had he seen those eyes before? The girl was smiling nervously as she took in the ornate setting before him. Inuyasha looked a bit uncomfortable as he saw his family glancing surprisingly at the two of them. He laughed a little uncomfortably as took his hands off of the girl's shoulder.

"Uh…Mom, Dad. This is my fiancé---Kagome."

Sesshoumaru felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. "Uh, I have to go use the washroom." He muttered and almost ran to the safety of his old room as soon as he was out of view.

"Kagome." He whispered to himself. "That was probably a very common name. It wasn't even like the girl was named Kliekolva or something. Almost instinctively, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out that little silver charm.

K A G O M E

The six letters had combined to create a name. Sesshoumaru wondered why he kept this little trinket all these years. She was just a random little girl on the street.

But deep inside his heart, he knew why he kept that. Guilt. An emotion that had actually created many sleepless nights. Moments when her tear streaked face kept replaying in his memory. There was always no sound; her screams seemed so surreal. Her pain unable to be described.

But, as Sesshoumaru tried to convince himself. That girl downstairs couldn't possibly be her. The girl he saw was so small and young, she couldn't possibly be older than seventeen now. His brother was a lot of things, but Sesshoumaru was almost certain he wasn't a pedophile.

Taking another deep breath, Sesshoumaru left the sanctuary of his old room and reappeared in the parlor.

"You're in college, Inuyasha. You're too young to get married now, don't you have any brains?" Sesshoumaru could hear his father's voice chastising his younger brother.

His younger brother was glaring at his father. "Dad, marriage has nothing to do with age. Kagome and I have known each other for three months and I---"

"Good for you," Inutaisho said sarcastically to the girl, "You outlasted all his other girlfriends."

Inuyasha flushed, "Dad, do not say that to Kagome."

Inutaisho glared at his younger son. "Oh, pray tell, what should I tell her? Lies to make it seem like you would really be faithful to her?"

Izayoi placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Inutaisho, I'm sure the kids are in love. Let's not make too big a deal out of this. All right, love?"

"Rin thinks it's a good idea!" The little girl beamed up at Kagome, "Can I be your flower girl?"

Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement before turning to Sesshoumaru, "Are you Inuyasha's brother? I have heard much about you."

Her voice.

"_An orphanage?" _

"I look forward to getting to know you." She smiled and stuck out her hand to shake his.

_Her hand reached out timidly, hoping some food or a few coins would be dropped in._

Seeing no reaction from this prominent looking man, she smiled. "Something wrong, Sesshoumaru?"

"_Why did you do this?"_

Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear his thoughts of the past. Reaching to shake her hand, he saw a little smile making its way onto her pretty face.

Was it his imagination or did she slip something into the palm of his hand?


	3. What I want

**Author's note: This story is coming together faster than I thought it would! Well, here's chapter three. Future chapters are going to be very drama filled. Brace yourself! Ahh, is our little Sesshoumaru falling for Kagome's charms? Read and find out! And what is it that Kagome really want? Read and leave a review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha except for a few plushies. **

_Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear his thoughts of the past. Reaching to shake her hand, he saw a little smile making its way onto her pretty face._

_Was it his imagination or did she slip something into the palm of his hand?_

Sesshoumaru pushed his head further into his down pillow. Thankfully he had gotten out of there as fast as he could. Excusing himself almost immediately after dinner and seeking safety back at his own house was the smartest move he ever made. The dinner was frosty and cold at best.

He shook his head. His little brother should have known better than to even mention the word marriage while still in college. Rin took an immediately liking to the girl and insisted on sitting next to her during dinner. Their parents did not treat Kagome with near that friendliness.

Even that thick headed Inuyasha got the hint. He hastily tried to make conversation, even trying to engage Sesshoumaru in his actions.

The only words their father spoke all night were to ask the girl how old she was.

"_I'm twenty-one, sir." _

So she was the same age as Inuyasha.

"_Yes, we met on the college campus. I'm majoring in medicine; I'm graduating early this year."_

Why the hell is she with Inuyasha in the first place?

"_I guess it's just a modern day fairy tale." _

Funny, Sesshoumaru thought. She wasn't looking at Inuyasha when she said that. She was looking at me. Suddenly, he bolted up from his bed. She had given him something when they first shook hands…but where was it?

_He could feel his hands closing on the object. It was cold and thin. She glanced at him with her doe like eyes then smiled softly. _

Sesshoumaru searched like a crazed fool. He let out a growl of frustration. It could have explained what she was doing here. It could have answered all the questions that he couldn't bring himself to ask her. Great time to emulate Inuyasha, he thought bitterly and then flopped back on the bed. Better get some sleep; he told himself, tomorrow's another day at the office.

He loved busying himself with contracts. It took his mind off of trivial everyday problems. This is definitely an underrated joy of life.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. There's someone here for you." His secretary giggled as she grinned mischievously, "It's a girl." She purposely elongated the 'girl' and ducked out of sight before he could glare at her.

Sesshoumaru tucked his work behind a portfolio and emerged from his office. He did a double take when he saw it was Kagome standing before him, holding a basket.

She glanced at him shyly with her large eyes, "I felt like we didn't get off on the right foot yesterday. You left so fast, I didn't make a very good impression, did I?"

He blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting. "Of course you did," He responded emotionlessly, "But surely that is not the reason why you came."

She hesitated, "Well, actually it is. I should go back to my apartment now."

Sesshoumaru felt as if someone else was controlling him. "Do you have the time? Let me take you out for a cup of coffee."

She sat before him, shifting her cup of coffee from hand to hand.

"Is it too hot?" He asked, glancing at her apparent discomfort. "No, you know. I'm really stupid. It's nothing."

"What?" He asked, glancing at her.

"It's just that…I should get back to Inuyasha. He's going to wonder where I am."

She walked out of the door, behind her she heard him hesitantly saying, "Wait."

She didn't obey, a hand clutching the cup of coffee, she walked out as fast as she could. Her actions left Sesshoumaru in confusion. He stared after her retreating form and wondered what she was doing.

Sesshoumaru sat quietly in the coffee shop. What is this girl playing at? Suddenly, he felt his pocket vibrating; impatiently, he pulled out his cell phone. "Kagura." He muttered staring at the screen. Kagura already deemed herself as his girlfriend. Sesshoumaru had no idea when this agreement took place. All he could remember was a very drunk night and very scantily clad Kagura.

"Hello?"

"Sesshoumaru, why didn't you call me last night?"

Sesshoumaru hid a groan. If she was some other girl, he could have truthfully told her that he had no obligations towards her. However, her father had a stronghold in the Tokyo business world. Kagura had to be tolerated, at least.

"Why did you call this Sesshoumaru?"

He could hear her pouting on the other line, "Why shouldn't I call my boyfriend? Are you that engrossed in your work that you can't spare me a few minutes of your precious time?"

"Of course not. But I am rather busy. Whatever you have to say, please say it now." He responded, glancing at the ceiling.

"Fine, your father invited our family to your annual Christmas ball. I'm just confirming that you're going to be my escort." She said.

"Does that question even merit an answer?"

"Well, I did just buy a dress from Armani. I want to make sure it's not going to waste." She was mad now. Sesshoumaru could hear anger radiating from her voice.

"Well, since you're busy. I'll just leave you to your work." With that, she hung up with a crisp click.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Spoiled little rich girls, he thought in disgust as he left the coffee shop. I pray to God that Rin is not going to end up like that, he thought fervently to himself.

Nine o'clock. He noted as he looked at the clock hanging on the mantel in his office. Not bad, he thought to himself. I can go home and just relax tonight; he yawned and closed the blinds on his office windows.

He slowly walked towards his Mercedes when he suddenly heard two familiar voices arguing across the street from the company parking lot.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We're practically married!"

"I don't want to do it; let go of me!"

"Shut up, wrench. Everyone can hear you." The man hissed to the girl who he was grabbing the arm of.

Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru realized; his father was more than correct. Inuyasha could not keep a girl for more than three months.

Sighing to himself, he briskly walked over to the bickering couple. Inuyasha was looking furious while the girl glared back at him.

"Brother, do you really want to prove father correct?"

Inuyasha frowned and glanced back at his taller sibling. "This is none of your business, Sesshoumaru." He answered tersely.

"Do you think I like cleaning up your problems?" Sesshoumaru snapped at his brother.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned furiously.

Sesshoumaru counted on his fingers, "Freshman gambling debt, graffiti on your teacher's desk, seducing girls on the principal's desk. Are you really that base, Inuyasha? Don't you think you would have been expelled ages ago if it wasn't for father's money?"

Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration before stalking back to his apartment. The door slammed and Sesshoumaru could hear his brother breaking all of his glassware. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes; Inuyasha was once again venting his emotions like a child.

As he turned his back and started going back to his car, he heard a soft voice calling from behind him. "Sesshoumaru…"

Damn, the girl. He had forgotten about her.

"Yes?"

"I have nowhere to stay."

He raised an eyebrow, "Would you like me to arrange a hotel room for you tonight?"

"I have no money." She answered in a soft voice.

"Well? What do you want me to do for you?"

"Could…I stay with you tonight?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, he definitely wasn't expecting that. "You're my brother's fiancé."

"And you're my fiancé's brother. We're practically like family."

Looking at her hopeful expression, he sighed. "Fine, but just for tonight. You two better make up before tomorrow night. Otherwise, I can't help you anymore."

Her face broke out in a happy smile.

"Well, let's go then." Sesshoumaru told her, leading the way to his car.

When he wasn't looking, the girl ran a hand through her hair. "He'll never suspect it," She whispered to herself. With a small smile gracing her features, she thought, "Let the games begin."

_End Note: Whoa…what is Kagome doing! If you want to find out, leave a review please! I will update as soon as I get enough reviews! _


	4. Contrary to belief

**Author's note: Thank you so much for your reviews! Well, as promised, here is chapter four. I had so much fun writing this chapter…torturing Sesshy-chan. evil grin Hope you have fun as well! **

**Disclaimer: Sniffs. This makes me sad each time.**

_When he wasn't looking, the girl ran a hand through her hair. "He'll never suspect it," She whispered to herself. With a small smile gracing her features, she thought, "Let the games begin."_

Sesshoumaru woke with a start to an unfamiliar aroma. He frowned, stood up and followed the smell to the kitchen. The girl stood there, her back to him. The table was covered with dishes of toast and pancakes. He cleared his throat to attain her attention.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." She greeted him, bowing slightly. He returned her greeting with a tilt of his head.

"What is this?"

She frowned and answered, "Breakfast." Kagome stretched out the syllables in the word as if she was talking to a toddler.

Sesshoumaru bristled at her condescending remark, "I know what breakfast is. This Sesshoumaru wonders why you made it."

She looked at him bemusedly, "To eat. Come before all my hard works goes cold."

Upon seeing that Sesshoumaru refused to budge, she smiled at him. "I guess you're not used to eating breakfast then."

He raised an eyebrow, "How would you know that?"

She laughed, "None of the appliances in your kitchen are used. Do you cook at all?"

"Not really."

"I can tell. Come on, join me, my pancakes are worthy of at least a bite."

Sesshoumaru grudgingly admitted to himself that the girl could make decent tasting food.

After taking his last bite, he stood up and said, "I should be going to the office. Shouldn't you get back to Inuyasha now?"

She stared at him, "Sesshoumaru, its Saturday."

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru had no idea how he got dragged into this scenario. He was pushing a metal cart in a bustling supermarket while the girl flitted back and forth, finding random items and dropping them into his cart.

Somehow, Kagome had convinced him that eating out all the time was a terrible idea and he should try his hand at cooking. He had agreed simply just to stop her haranguing, but didn't realize that a simple "Sure, why not." would entail standing awkwardly in the middle of a shop while people pushed around him to get down the narrow aisle.

"Sesshoumaru, do you like peppers?" Her words brought him out of his mental state of loathe for this dingy supermarket.

"I tolerate them."

As he absentmindedly watched her bend over to pick up a particularly green one, he saw a guy purposely bending down next to her to examine her long shapely legs.

Sesshoumaru felt a strange feeling overtaking him. It's normal, he told himself. She's going to be your sister-in-law. Feeling protective is normal. If that was Rin, you would protect her too.

He strode over to the man who was still stuck in a trance like state. "Excuse me, but I think you should take your drooling somewhere else."

The man was still oblivious. Sesshoumaru felt anger surging in him. Either this man was an idiot, or he was purposely ignoring Sesshoumaru's words.

Losing all patience, Sesshoumaru grabbed the man by the cuff of his neck. The latter yelped in surprise and pain. He started to scream while struggling against Sesshoumaru's iron grip.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" The man snarled at Sesshoumaru. "It's not against the law to look up a girl's pants, you know!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the man before slamming him against the wall. "I'm only going to say two things so you better listen carefully. First, what you did could be termed as sexual harassment. And second, if you dare try that again with this girl or any other, there are things that I have to do that I don't want to."

The man blinked; he started shaking a little bit. But as soon as Sesshoumaru let go of him, he pretended that he wasn't a coward and sneered, "And you can keep the whore."

Sesshoumaru smiled slowly. He turned around and grabbed the man's arms before the other could even realize it. Sesshoumaru easily twisted his arms until the man was now crying in agony and begging for mercy.

"It is not my mercy that you should seek. But I am giving you a fair warning right now. If you cross me again, you will not live to regret it."

As soon as Sesshoumaru let go of the man's arms, the latter fled the store without even a backwards glance. All of the patrons in the store had been dead silent throughout this whole spectacle, but now they started clapping and cheering. The manager, a short dumpy woman rushed out.

"Thank you, thank you! That hentai has plagued our store for more than a year now! Thank you so much sir for getting rid of him!"

Holding about ten bags of groceries, Sesshoumaru walked back to his house with the girl in tow, she was holding a watermelon in her arms.

"Thanks for that." She told him softly.

"You are joining our family. My father always told Inuyasha and me to protect Rin. You are to become a sister of mine. It is protocol that I protect you as well."

"You have more manners than I can ever hope from Inuyasha." She noted.

"It's his mother's fault." Sesshoumaru answered, with a hint of revulsion in his voice.

"What about his mother?"

"She spoils him. And she never let Father instill discipline in him. Inuyasha grew up believing there were no consequences for his actions."

"Why are you different from him then?"

"Izayoi is my stepmother."

"I see."

The two fell silent and walked alongside. They were too engrossed in their own thoughts to be wary of the pair of amber eyes that was watching them furiously from behind a hidden bush.

"You can't overcook the chicken." She was scolding him as she inspected the oven. "If you do, then you're in danger of getting dentures at the age of---how old are you?"

"Thirty two."

"Wow, you're old."

"Thanks. You really know how to flatter a man."

"Well, at least you don't look it. I always thought people in their thirties would be ugly and balding."

"Great. Now I have loads to look forward to. Remind me to come haunt you when I'm old and hideous."

She laughed. To add salt unto the wound, she continued a little maliciously, "I'm sure you're going to get all those liver spots, oh, a fake leg, and maybe you'll sprout tentacles!"

"Hold it, lady. The first two are feasible. But where are the tentacles going to come from?"

She put a finger to her chin as if considering the matter very seriously. "You caught Octopitis. **Severe** Octopitis."

He snorted in spite himself. "You are really something else."

"I am, aren't I?" She was now standing right in front of him. She stared deep into his eyes as if challenging him to take action right there.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, he never felt more uncomfortable in his life. "So," He said, changing the subject, "How is your life with my brother?"

"Same for all couples. Sometimes it's really sucks. Most times it's great." She then smiled mischievously, "Although most of the suckiness is just him being a jackass."

"Well, that's just a character flaw. If you 'accidentally' throw away some of his precious ramen, he throws a tantrum like a baby."

Her knowing grin told Sesshoumaru that she had been on a receiving end of an Inuyasha scream.

"Did you know that when we were younger; no nanny could last longer than a week?"

She laughed, "Really? Were you being a bad boy?"

"Not likely. It had more to do with you-know-who." He finished distastefully.

"So you just kept changing nannies?" She laughed easily.

"Yes. And you know what was the most unfair, most appalling thing about this whole situation?" He asked, with an injured look on his face.

She made a face and shrugged to show her lack of knowledge of the 'unfair, most appalling thing.'

"One day my father lost all patience and instilled our grandmother."

Kagome snorted.

"It's true," Sesshoumaru continued, "In fact…"

She wasn't listening to him now; her eyes took on a strange look. Sesshoumaru glanced at her. Kagome was smiling mysteriously.

She was leaning closer and closer now. He could see her long lashes blinking slowly. Those were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. He could feel her gently guiding him to sit on the chair behind him. Her nose was now almost connected to his. Sesshoumaru felt himself take a sharp intake of breath.

This is Inuyasha's girl. He furiously told himself. I can't take her, she belongs to my brother. But why is she getting so close to me?

Her lips were coming closer and closer. They looked so plump and inviting. He saw her deftly give them a little lick as he felt his own head inclining towards her. Heat started radiating off her small body. Sesshoumaru gripped her wrist, and started pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly, her facial expression changed. Her face lost that look of desire; she was now wearing a huge smile as she backed up from him. Sesshoumaru frowned; she was just about to kiss him. What changed?

"The chicken's done." She informed him, her face showed her amusement at his discomfort.

He could see her figure reaching for the chicken as if nothing had happened. What the hell was that?

At work, he found it rather hard to keep his mind preoccupied on the task at hand. He kept replaying last night's events in his mind. Well, he thought to himself, at least she went back to Inuyasha. The lovebirds would make up and that incident would never be mentioned again.

A loud crash caught his attention. Sesshoumaru looked up with a frown. Who had such audacity as to create such a loud noise in his presence?

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru could hear his secretary greeting the visitor.

"Where's that bastard?" Inuyasha's voice growled out at Cynthia. Sesshoumaru saw his secretary backing away into her desk at the sight of his brother's murderous expression.

"You mean Sesshoumaru? He's in his office." She was now cowering behind a rather large fern besides her desk.

Sesshoumaru stood up gracefully. What was wrong with that little brother of his?

Inuyasha stormed in; he looked a lot calmer now. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sesshoumaru cocked up an eyebrow, "You're acting extraordinarily like Father. What did I do wrong?"

He could see his little brother clenching and unclenching his fists. "Guess what my reaction was when I realized you were the man who Kagome has been cheating on me with?"

**Author's note: If anyone has any suggestions for this fic, please let me know! **


End file.
